kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Girls Have Feelings Too
Bad Girls Have Feelings Too was the eighth episode of season one of Kingsley Heights, and the eighth episode overall. It aired on July 18, 2012. Plot Ashley walks into her chemistry class late, hands the teacher a note, and sits next to Brittany and Layla. Brittany asks how Alice is, prompting Layla to ask what happened. Ashley tells them that Alice fell and hit her head, and she's in a medically induced coma. Layla asks when this happened, and Brittany says it happened the day before. Layla then asks why she wasn't informed, and Brittany says she didn't think that Layla cared about Alice. Layla says that just because she isn't always nice and cheery doesn't mean she doesn't care, and that "bad girls have feelings too." Ashley says she's sorry she didn't tell her earlier, and Layla moves to an empty desk. Out in the cafeteria, Leah is complaining to Luke, Queen and Clarisse about how she wants to hate Emily for stealing Damien but that she can't because she's too nice, and not hateable. Clarisse suggests that she stop worrying about Emily, and just try to get Damien, and Queen asks how Clarisse intends for her plan to work. Clarisse suggests that Leah throws a small party, and invites Damien, so then she and Damien can hook up. Luke says that it's actually not a bad idea, and Leah adds that her parents are never home anyway, and decides to have it on Friday, when her parents are going to Mexico. The scene cuts to Andrew and Anthony, where Andrew is asking Anthony what happened with the principal. Anthony is about to answer when Andrew sees Jocelyn, and asks Anthony if they can talk later. Anthony nods and Andrew makes his way towards Jocelyn and apologises for their bad first date, and asks if she wants to go out again for a second first date on Friday. Jocelyn smiles and quickly accepts, telling him to pick her up at 7. Later on, Brianna says she got invited to Leah's party, and asks if Katherine wants to come with her. Katherine say she's got no other plans, and Brianna says that she'll just ask Jocelyn if she wants to go. Katherine immediately tells her to wait, and then says there's no point in asking Jocelyn to go, because she's probably already got plans with Andrew. Ben and Gianna are sitting, watching Amanda flirt with Heath, and jokingly adding dialogue to their conversation. Gianna stops and says that Amanda and Heath are ridiculous together, and Ben says, you could get any two people in the school, and they would be a better couple than Amanda and Heath. Gianna questions Ben's statement and asks if he thinks they would make a better couple than Amanda and Heath. They both laugh, before Ben asks if she was being serious. It cuts to Friday night, and Leah is at home fixing up her makeup, when she hears a knock on the door. She runs downstairs and opens the door to reveal Amanda. Leah asks what she's doing there, and Amanda says that she got invited, then asks why Leah is there, when Leah explains that it's her house, and that she never invited her. Amanda says that that's her bad luck, and walks past her. Leah asks what she's doing, and Amanda says she's waiting for the party to start. Toby walks from where Amanda was walking to and asks who the random chick is. Leah explains that she tried to throw a small party, and somehow she got invited. Toby jokes about her having a party while her parents are away, sarcastically calling it an original idea. Leah says she knows it's cliché and stupid, but asks if he'll help, and they are interrupted when someone else knocks on the door. It cuts to later on that evening, when Leah and Toby's house is full of teenagers. Leah confronts Clarisse and asks what happened, and that she said a small party, without realising that Clarisse is drunk. Clarisse tells her to let go of her, and Leah asks if she's drunk, to which Clarisse tells her to stop telling her what to do. Leah sighs and starts looking around for Queen. The scene cuts to, Jocelyn and Andrew, who are walking out a movie, holding hands. Jocelyn is checking her social networking profile on her phone, when she sees photos that Katherine uploaded of everyone at Leah's party. She rings Gianna, but Gianna is making out with Ben, and ignores her phone. Leah bumps into Damien, who compliments her on a great party, Leah smiles for a bit, and says that she's glad he likes it, when Emily walks back over. Emily smiles and introduces herself, and Leah forges a smile and asks if she can speak to Damien in private for a bit. Leah drags Damien by the hand, before hitting him across the chest and asking him what he's doing. Damien asks what she means, and Leah asks why he invited Emily to her party. Damien says that everyone else got invited, so he figured Emily would be okay, and then double checks if it was okay. Leah gives up and says she's sorry he hit him, and that it's okay, before she walks away, looking for Queen. She walks upstairs and finds Queen, playing spin the bottle with Toby, Anthony, Charlotte, Courtney and Gale. Queen spins the bottle, which points towards Toby, who then stands up and kisses her, before leaning in and making out with her. Leah tries getting Queen's attention, before Luke walks in and asks Queen "What the hell she's doing." Queen suddenly pushes Toby off her and looks at Luke. She tells him she's sorry, and that she was just playing a game, when Luke angrily says that she can keep playing her game, because he doesn't want to date someone who'll just make out with the next guy who says "Let's play bingo." Leah asks what Luke's talking about, when Clarisse walks in, and asks what happened. Queen tries calming him down, but Luke angrily tells her to stay away from him, before storming downstairs, and out the front door. Quotes Leah: I want to hate Emily for stealing Damien. But she's just too nice. She's unhatable. Why couldn't Damien like Satan? Or the Grinch? Ben and Gianna are mimicking Amanda and Heath's dialogue. Ben: (as Heath) Yeah, and yesterday, I straightened my hair. Chicks dig straight hair. Gianna (as Amanda) No way, I straighten my hair too sometimes. We should make out. Ben: Totally, you know, if making out wasn't so mainstream, and if I wasn't such a douchebag. Gianna: Okay, this is ridiculous, Amanda and Heath are a horrible couple. Ben: I bet you could put any two people in the school together, and they would make a better couple. Gianna: Do you think we could make a better couple than them? They both laugh. Ben: Wait, were you being serious? Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Content